


It's Called: Freefall

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [52]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor Mark is a douche canoe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Jims have plans, Wilford Has BPD/DID, William is an alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Wilford and William feel safe enough to tell the others about some things, and William punches a guy in the face.
Series: Come Together-verse [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	It's Called: Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAACK!
> 
> Song this is titled after:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2WDdccgaDY

Sometimes one had to let luck pull them around like a puppet on a string. 

And that is what they did. Of course, they made plans. William needed about five before he felt ready. But that was fine. 

They felt ready. Safe. 

“How’s everybody doing?”

“I have an announcement.” Wilford called out. Plan A was in motion. 

The Jims settled down in curiosity from where they were building carrot dominoes. 

“Ooh?”

Even Tim and Sam, who had been called over, looked interested. 

He froze for a second and tried to think through his plan. Fuck. He hadn’t expected everyone to care. Uh- “I had a plan, damn it.”

There were a few chuckles. William put his head in his hands for a minute as Wilford tossed out ideas. That plan had apparently been butchered, this was fine. Plan B. 

Then he snapped his fingers and began. Might as well cushion the blow with facts. 

“Alright, you what Alters are, right? Headmates? That sort of thing?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Good good good that left less for him to explain. “Okay. Good. You know how Wilford has BPD? Went to Picani’s and got it confirmed a bit ago?”

A very confused Iplier opened his mouth-

Only for William to hold up a finger. “I’ll get there. But you know that, right?”

There were a few head nods, and a few ‘oh, okay’s.

“Good. Excellent. Backstory accomplished. Well, my name is William. And I know you’ve all seen Who Killed Markiplier so no, that’s not a coincidence. I may not be the original Colonel, but I have a lot of his memories and I liked his name enough to keep it. Got it?” He was sweating. This had gone horribly wrong but hopefully it would go okay-

There was silence for a few minutes before Tim spoke up questioningly. “... _ Grandpa Wil _ ?” 

William’s mouth parted in shock before he smiled. “I like that. Thank you Tim.”

As everyone else at that table screeched out a collective annoying  _ ‘awwwww _ !’ Chase snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “So  _ you _ like the green jolly ranchers?”

A hesitant nod. 

Chase sat back, satisfied that his question was finally answered. “Cool. Just checking. Nice to meet you.”

And that was that as they dug into dinner. 

Ooh, pasta.

\------------

They were watching a movie for Movie Night when the doorbell rang. 

“Who wants to get it?”

“I can.” William offered. 

“Thanks Wil.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be back.”

He got up and answered the door. 

Mark was on the porch. 

But not  _ Mark _ Mark. Character Mark. Actor Mark. He could tell at a single glance by the set of his shoulders, the upward tilt of his nose. A wide smile, attempting to be charming, spread across his former friend’s- the Colonel’s former friend’s-  _ Wilford’s _ former friend’s- face. 

His eyes narrowed and he stood tall. “Leave.”

“Ah! William! Just the person I wanted to talk to!”

There were so many things in that sentence that made his skin  _ crawl _ . 

1) The fact that in the use of his name Mark- no not Mark. He didn't deserve the name of a kind, creative man.  _ He _ wasn’t acknowledging him, no-  _ he _ was making a mockery of what had happened to Wilford and a mockery of what pain had been inflicted on his host that night. The loss of sanity. The loss of security, of safety. Like it was all a  _ joke _ . Like Wilford hadn’t been drifting for years in that horrible place, like he hadn’t been born out of the ashes of someone who just wanted everything to be  _ fine  _ again as he tried to fit together puzzle pieces with all the edges snipped off.

2)  _ He _ refused to admit time had passed and that things had changed. That they had grown and fallen apart, that  _ his _ plans had both succeeded and failed in the worst ways possible. 

3)  _ He _ was acting like they were friends. They would never be friends. Not after the pain he had caused those who had accepted him, and to those who had made the decision to trust him. Not after the pain  _ he _ had caused to his family. Not Dark, and Damien, and Celine. Not the Jims, if indirectly stuck in that purgatory hellhole of a house. And most of all not Wilford. 

After this profound series of thoughts there really was one thing left to do. 

He punched him square in the face and slammed the door. 

Dark was looking over at him with approval. |Thank you. If he had remained a second longer I most likely would have removed his spleen.|

Everybody else in the room shivered except the Jims, who were used to this. 

Marvin slow-clapped. 

Host smiled darkly. “The Host has an idea.”

“Oh god, what.”

His smile only grew wider. Author, Iplier, and Schneep recognized the grin he got when he was feeling particularly bloodthirsty in a game of chess right before he won.

“Anything anybody desires.”

“That’s not an answer, Host.” Author edged. 

“Yes it is. Whatever anybody desires, the Host will do.”

“Host, no.”

“Host, yes.”

They got into their version of a glaring contest. Or, well, Author glared at Host and Host completely ignored it with a small smug quirk to his mouth. 

“Host no.”

“The Author cannot stop The Host without his pens.”

Author narrowed his eyes. Dark frowned. What did he-

“ _ Host no. _ ”

“Host  _ yes _ .”

“Host. No.”

“The Author cannot tell him what to do.”

“I can try.”

“No he can’t.”

They went back and forth like this for a few minutes before both of them just sighed. 

“Jims?”

They looked up from their pranking sketchpad. “Hmm?”

“We will assist you on pranks pointed towards Actor Mark.”

Well that was an interesting compromise. 

The Jims all got very evil looks on their faces. Then they started muttering to themselves.

“Oooh- what about-”

“And maybe some-”

“We could always have March-”

“And maybe WeeJa could-”

“And maybe we could have Mad-”

They all popped up from their little huddle session. 

“ _ DEAL _ !”

Well that would certainly be an experience. 


End file.
